ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Journey Begins Part 1
The Journey Begins Part 1 is the first episode of Richard 10: Journey into the End. Summary While having flashbacks to a time prior to the series, Richard gains two things: A watch known as the Simplicitrix, and a new enemy. Plot (Theme: Doctor Who Theme 87-89 (Remastered)) (Richard is seen standing in the doorway of a barn; Richard sees a spaceship above a forest not too far from him, crashing down; Richard grabs his jacket and rushes over to the forest; Richard sees small pieces of the spaceship on the floor as hes running) Richard: What the Heck... (Richard follows the trail of spaceship parts; Richard sees an entire spaceship crashed and broken; Richard has a surprised look on his face; Screen goes black) (More than 24 Hours earlier...) (A camoflaged Spaceship flies above The Knighttech Tower; The Spaceship drops down a rope, and a small grey Alien is seen climbing down off one; The Small Alien lands on the roof, and sees a small vent on the sides; The Small Alien grabbed a small laser stick and shot it at the Vent; The Vents fall off and The Small Alien grabs it and puts it on the side; The Small Alien goes down into there) (The Small Alien slides down deep into the Vents and lands; The Small Alien continued to crawl into the rest of the Vents; As the Small Alien crawled, he saw another Vent on the right and two armed security guards; The Small Alien kept crawling; The Small Alien saw another Vent going deep down; The Small Alien grabbed his lasers and lasered the Vent off; The Small Alien slid down it and landed in the underground vents) (The Small Alien lasered another vent off and saw a bunch of lasers, and cameras guarding a huge vault; The Small Alien sticked on the wall; The Small Alien went over to a wall-mounted Touch-screened device; The Small Alien grabbed a small note sticked on his back; The Note had the codes: Alpha-09-08-10-100-1100-AlSif-Hundo-E-Gamma-01; The Small Alien typed in those exact codes; The Lasers turned off and the giant door opened up; The Small Alien climbed on the door and went inside; The Small Alien saw a watch-like device shaped similar to the Alphatrix, and blueprints; The Small Alien climbed on the table and grabbed the blueprints and exited the room (The Camera spotted him and the alarms rang; The Small Alien quickly cimbed up to the vents and went back up; Screen cuts to The Small Alien cimbed back up the Vents and on to the Roof again; The Small Alien grabbed the rope that was still there and the Spaceship flew off) (A Few Minutes Later; The Small Alien grabbed the Blueprint and put it on the table; The Small Alien flattened the Blueprint and studied it) Galvan: For a primitive species, the humans have been busy. Very advanced blueprints. Just needs some of my own adjustments. ---- (The Next Morning...) (A Door opens up; Richard is seen in his pajamas and he is seen yawning; Richard walks into the washroom; Screen cuts to Richard walking down the stairs fully dressed up and clean; Richard walks past a picture of his parents smiling; Richard sits down at a table) Richard: What's for breakfast, grandma? Clara (Richards Grandma): Goodmorning, Richard! Richard: Goodmorning. Now, what's for breakfast? Clara: Eggs and Ham. (Clara puts a plate of Eggs and Ham on the table; Richard eats; Richards Grandfather walks down the stairs with a bag full of golf clubs on him) Jonathan (Richards Grandfather): I'll see you in the afternoon, Clara. I'm going golfing with the boys, again. Clara: Play safely, Jonathan! And no betting again! (Jonathan leaves the house) (Richard finishes quickly) Richard: I think i'm done too. (Richard grabs a cloth next to him and wipes his mouth and hands; Richard rushes out of the house and goes near Jonathan's pickup truck) Richard: Hey grandpa, is it okay if you drop me off at school today? Jonathan: Ehhh, sure why not! Get in, son! (Richard walks over to the other side of the pickup truck and gets in; Jonathan starts up the truck and drives off) Jonathan: Hey, kiddo... Did you know that in two weeks, it'll be the 17th anniversary of your parents marriage! Richard: Yee. You know grandpa, i don't think i really care. If they abandoned me, i don't care about them. Jonathan: The thing you need to know is, without them, you wouldn't be here, would you? Richard: What good is it being alive, when everyone you know either dies, or hates you. Jonathan: You're still broken up about your girlfriend? Richard: Just a bit... Well more than a bit. Jonathan: Look, kid. I can't imagine how hard this is for you. But it's been 5 months, Rich. You have to get over her sometime. Theres plenty more fish in the sea, you know that. Richard: STOP BOMBARDING ME WITH STUPID CLICHES! Jonathan: ... (Jonathan parks and stops the car) Jonathan: Look at me. (Richard looks away) Jonathan: RICHARD, I SAID LOOK AT ME! (Richard quickly turns and looks at Jonathan) Richard: Grandpa... Jonathan: Don't yell at your grandpa, the one who raised you, the one who fed you, the one who pays for everything. Don't you have any shame? Richard: Look, i'm sorry. You know how i feel when i'm bombarded with stupid cliches. Jonathan: Well that stupid cliche is the truth. (Richard sighs) Richard: Look, i'm sorry. Can you just take me to school? (Jonathan starts up the truck and drives off) ---- (Scene cuts to Richard being dropped off at School; Richard walks towards the School) Jonathan: Ey, Kiddo, Stay out of trouble! (Jonathan drives off; Scene cuts to a few hours later; Richard in class) (Richard appears to be sleeping on his text books; Bell suddenly rings and that wakes up Richard) Richard: Ahhh... (Richard appears to be drooling on his text book; Other students walk out of class; Richard fully gets up and sees a picture of his recently deceased girlfriend; Richard stares at it) (Suddenly, Richard's friend taps Richard's shoulder; Richard looks back) Richard: Oh... hey Cole... Cole: Yeah, hey. You should be getting up now. Richard: I know... (Richard grabs his textbooks and puts them in his bag; Richard then grabs a picture of his deceased girlfriend and puts it in his wallet; Richard puts the wallet in his pocket, and puts the bag on his back, and gets up) (Richard and Cole walk out of the classroom together) Cole: Hey, Richard, you wanna watch some Nurse Who tonight? There'll be a new episode airing tomorrow! Richard: I'll see if i can. My grandma doesn't like me going out at night. Besides, i have to sleep early tonight so i can actually drive my grandpa's Pickup Truck! Cole: It wont be that late. It'll be about 7 o'clock. You love Nurse Who don't you? Richard: Dude, i love Nurse Who, its my favorite show, you know that! Cole: So, come on then! Richard: Well... kfine. By the way, should i get the budweiser? Cole: Nah man, i got some. Cole a Jokey, deep voice: Better not tell the feds or anything! (Both Cole and Richard laugh a bit) Richard: Good one. (Cole walks away waving his hand; Richard waves back; Richard fast-walks over to his locker and opens it; It appears there is a picture of his recently deceased girlfriend, and a picture of a younger Richard with a friend; Richard grabs a book from the locker and closes it; Richard walks away) ---- (View of The Small Alien's Spaceship in space...) (The Small Alien appears to be building a matrix-device; The Small Alien grabs a drill-like device and drills 4 holes on each corner; The Small Alien attaches a white-tube like thing on the holes) The Small Alien: Ahhhh, yes. It's almost complete. Just needs a paintjob, and one final touch... (The Small Alien grabs a bright-red glowing core; The Small Alien attaches it on the Matrix) (The Small Alien smiles) The Small Alien: The Matrix... almost completed... I finally did something right! Those Galvans... They thought consider me an outsider, AN OUTCAST! I created a device, far exceeding anything those stupid Galvans created... I CREATED THE MOST SIMPLE ALPHATRIX, But yet it's so complex... The Simplitrix... (View of the spaceship; The Galvan is heard laughing) ---- (Later that day, in the afternoon; Scene cuts to Richard at home watching some old cowboy movies) (Suddenly, Jonathan opened the door and entered the house) Richard: Hey, grandpa! (Jonathan appears to have a cut on his head; Jonathan rushed upstairs) Richard: Grandpa, are you okay? (Noises of Jonathan going up to his room and shutting the door hard is heard) Richard: The hell... Clara the Kitchen: What is it? Richard: I think grandpa is hurt, you should see if he's alright! Clara the Kitchen: I'll be there in a minute! (Clara runs from the kitchen and into Richard) Clara: Where is he? Richard: In his room, i think. Clara: Can you take care of the BBQ Chicken while i'm upstairs? Richard: Yeah, I'll try. (Clara walks upstairs; Richard gets up and walks over to the kitchen; Richard sees a double-barreled shotgun hanged up on the wall; Richard sees the BBQ Chicken in a mini-grill; Richard puts on mittens and grabs the BBQ Chicken; Richard puts the BBQ Chicken on some bread and pours some BBQ Sauce on it; Richard folds up the bread into a sandwich; Richard does the same 3 other times and puts them on a table) (Clara runs back down and into the Kitchen) Richard: Hey grandma, i did it... Clara: Richard, i think we have a situation... Richard: What is it? Clara: Your grandpa... Well, the only way i can say this is, we owe some cash... ---- (View of the Spaceship in Space; The Simplitrix appears to be in a small white tube covered in smoke) Spaceship A.I: Sir, your paintjob you asked for has been completed. (The tube gets pulled up; Smoke comes out and it reveals The Simplitrix) Galvan: Doesn't it look gorgeos? (The Galvan laughs) Spaceship A.I: Sir, we have a situation. (The Galvan starts tearing up a bit) Galvan: Why would there be a situation at this moment? Spaceship A.I: I'm afraid we hit an-- (Suddenly, an asteroid hits the Spaceship) Galvan: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? (Spaceship alarms go off) Spaceship A.I: I'm afraid an Asteroid hit us, and i'm afraid that there are multiple coming this way... (Another Asteroid hits the front of the spaceship; Power slightly goes out and the A.I turns off) Galvan: Oh, you gotta be-- (Another Asteroid hits the side of the Spaceship causing the Spaceship to fall down; The Spaceship crashes onto another Asteroid; The Spaceship flips off the Asteroid and is heading for Earth) (The Galvan grabs The Simplitrix and puts it onto a pod; The pod closes up; The Spaceship A.I reboots itself) Galvan: M.A.X.X.Y, REBOOT OUR ROCKET POWER AND HEAD AWAY FROM THE ASTEROIDS! M.A.X.X.Y: Yes, sir. (The Rockets on the back of the ship turn on and flies down towards Earth uncontrolably; Covers on The Rockets fall off; The Spaceship heads to Earth at fast speeds) ---- (Richard appears to be playing a video game called GAT V; Richard crashes a fast car into a building and it explodes) Richard: Nice! (Suddenly, Richard gets a phone call; Richard answers) Richard: Hello? Cole the Phone: It's almost 7 o'clock, where are you? Richard: Listen, i'll try to be there, alright? Cole the Phone: Hurry up, man! (Richard hangs up; Richard runs upstairs to his grandparents' room; Richard opens up the door; Richard's grandparents appear to be watching TV) Richard: Hey grandma, is it okay if i go over to my friend's house? Just for 30 minutes? Clara: Richard, now is not the time. We are in big trouble right now, and we're trying to solve that problem. Richard: Grandma, i promised my friend. I barely even go out anymore! Clara: I'm sorry, my answer is final. Richard: But grandma... Jonathan: Richard, you will do as you're told. If you can't go out, you can't go out, that is final. Richard: So i'm just stuck here, playing video games and barely hanging out with friends except at School... What is this life i'm experiencing? I just have bad luck everywhere i go... Jonathan: Stop complaining, and listen to us. Richard: Oh, yeah, i've listened. I've grown up already, i know how to control my life now, it's just been you guys holding me back! (Richard runs out and slams the door shut; Clara and Jonathan have surprised reactions) (Scene cuts to Richard sitting next to the doorway of a barn barn, texting Cole) (Suddenly, Richard sees a big white glow in the sky; Richard puts the phone in his pocket) (A Faster Version of the event that happened earlier starts) (Richard sees a crashed spaceship) Richard: Holy Sharline on a Rocket Ship... (The Pod is scene just outside of the Spaceship; The Pod opens up; Richard goes closer to it; Richard sees The Simplitrix) Richard: What the hell is that... (Richard crouches down and goes near The Simplitrix; The Simplitrix suddenly jumps on Richards arm; Richard freaks out and falls down; Richard starts hitting The Simplitrix) Richard: ARGH... WHAT THE HELL IS THIS THING! (Richard continues to hit The Simplitrix; The Simplitrix core pops up; Richard slams it down) (Richard then bursts with red energy. His hands turned wooden. he grew spiked vines over his chest. His eyes widened and turned red. His head also turned into wood. He lost the red energy, but was a new creature.) (Richard looks at his skin) Richard: Why do I feel so weird—WHAT THE HELL! WHAT HAVE I BECOME! (Richard touches his face; Suddenly, Knocking is heard on the Spaceship; A big chunk of the side suddenly gets punched out; The Galvan exists out of it in a robot suit; The upper chest part appears to be opened up and The Galvan looks very damaged and a bit bloody) The Galvan: YOU! (The Galvan points at Richard) The Galvan: GIVE IT BACK! Richard (???): THE F... The Galvan: I SAID... GIVE IT BACK! (The upper half of the suit closes up, fully revealing the suit) (Richards eyes widen up) Richard (???): LISTEN, BUDDY... I DON'T KNOW WHAT EXACTLY YOU WANT, SO LEAVE ME ALONE... (The Galvan walks towards Richard) The Galvan: I WILL ASK YOU ONE LAST TIME, GIVE ME THE SIMPLITRIX, OR SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES... Richard (???): IF YOU WANT THE WATCH, YOU CAN TAKE IT MAN! (The Galvan gets closer and closer to Richard) Richard (???): LOOK, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! (Richard pushes The Galvan really hard; The Galvan goes flying towards more trees; The Galvan lands on his feet) Richard (???): Oh my god... The Galvan: ERUGH! (The Galvan shoots a big blue beam from the center of his suit; The big blue beam hits Richard and Richard falls down; Richard hits the ground very hard and a log suddenly ascends below The Galvan's feet; The Galvan falls; Richard gets up slowly) (Richard was studying the creature's body.) Creature: Hmm... Parts of a tree... Lignin... Xylem... Xylignin. I like it. The Galvan: Why name it? You won't have it for long... (The Galvan gets up) Xylignin: Who are you? The Galvan: That information is confidential. Who are you? Xylignin: I WAS Richard Rhyneheart... The Galvan: YOU WERE! YOU HAVE SOMETHING THAT BELONGS TO ME, HAND IT OVER! Xylignin: So, you made a watch that attached to my right arm that won't come off? Galvan: Oh, it will. You just better hope you're ambidextrous. Xylignin: LOOK, JUST TAKE IT OFF AND LEAVE ME ALONE! (The Galvan runs over to Richard and attempts to punch him; Xylingnin dodges; Xylignin punched the Galvan down and then kicked him away.) Xylignin: I wonder... (Xylignin punched the ground, and then a spiked vine cage wrapped around the Galvan. The Galvan tried to teleport out of the cage but failed. He came out of the suit and then pressed a button on his wrist. Xylignin was transformed back. Richard walked to the Galvan.) Galvan: Is something wrong with you? DO YOU HAVE A DEATHWISH? Richard: Not necessarily... Galvan: Yes, there is. A deep, dark look to your eyes. Your pupils are dialated. So either something's wrong... or you're on hallucinogens. Are you tripping, Rhyneheart? (Richard punched the Galvan from his standing place and he fell to the ground a few feet away. He slammed down the Simplicitrix again, and was transformed into a giant, flaming insect.) Insect: GHRHAHHAHGHAGHAHAGHAG! (He ran towards the Galvan, who managed to get out of the way, and summon a new suit. He jumped into the suit and then fired lasers at Richard's new form.) Galvan: You cannot beat me, Rhyneheart! (The Galvan charged at Richard, who then spat out lava onto the suit.) Galvan: Or maybe I underestimate you... (The Galvan teleported out of the suit and back to his base.) Galvan: I will find a way to destroy Rhyneheart and get back my Simplicitrix, even if it kills me! (He fell to a desk in the base in pain.) Galvan: Agh... and it just might... (Meanwhile, Richard was scrolling through alien icons.) Richard: Let's see. I've been Xylignin. I've been the fire bee. Hmm. Firefly? No... He's more of a hornet... scorched that suit... AHA! SCORCHNET! (He scrolled to a new one, that appeared to be a dinosaur.) Richard: Hmm... a dinosaur... The Galvan: It's called a Hork-Bajir, Rhyneheart! (Richard spun around to see an updated version of the Galvan's armor standing there.) Galvan: You won't be coming up with any clever names this time! Richard: That's what you think... (Richard slammed down the Simplicitrix. He slighly flew back in red energy but instantly got upright after all the energy was gone. He had transformed into a brown, dinosaur-like creature. He had blades on the back of his head, arms, and legs. He had a sharp beak and was muscular.) Dinosaur: Well, this guy is... strange... (The suit began charging up two energy beams, one on each hand; Richard dodges) Dinosaur: I have a name for this guy, GUARDIAN REPTILE! (Multiple suits crawl out of the Spaceship and surround Richard) Galvan: Face your doom, Rhyneheart! (The Suits started firing at Richard; A deep, dark, scared look was in Richard's eyes.) TO BE CONTINUED Major Events *The JITE Series begins. *Richard gains the Simplicitrix. *Richard battles a new enemy, officially named in the next episode. *Richard transforms into Xylignin, Scorchnet, and Guardian Reptile for the first time. Characters *Richard Villains *Drahcir (unofficially named until next episode) Aliens Used *Xylignin (debut) *Scorchnet (debut) *Guardian Reptile (debut) Trivia *Xylignin is the name of Catus-Lign given by Richard in this universe, in which Richard from the R10-AOV universe named him Catus-Lign instead. Category:Episodes Category:Sif 100 Category:Richard 10 Category:NUKEMS WINS Category:NUKEMS WINS Cartoons